1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, specifically to a liquid crystal display device that reduces space by fastening from the side edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern daily life, flat-screen liquid crystal display devices have become the major standard. Thus, the current design goals of modern liquid crystal display devices are to make them light, thin, short, and small, and to reduce production costs.
Please first refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic drawing of an assembled liquid crystal display device of the prior art. In the prior art, a liquid crystal display device 90 is generally assembled first with a front frame 91 and a panel 92, followed by adding a back lid (not shown), in which the front frame 91 can be considered a side frame if seen from the front of the liquid crystal display device 90. A greater distance, for example, a space of 11-12 mm or so, between the outer frame of the panel 92 of the prior art and the surface of the side edge of the front frame 91 must be reserved for disposing a screw pillar 93 or a latch (not shown) on the front frame 91 so that the front frame 91 can be locked with the panel 92 or with a back lid by a screw 931. Therefore, a larger space is required for the front frame 91, which increases the production cost as well as the size of the liquid crystal display device 90. This design is also counter to the goal of producing a light, thin, short, and small device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new liquid crystal display device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.